Forward Unto Dawn ( English Version )
by and122
Summary: Naminé is the typical high school girl with a perfect life, good grades, good friends, a loving and caring boyfriend. But what happens when a beautiful golden eyes come into your life, causing it to overturn and changing it completely. Appear hidden secrets, a mad friend from her past and decisions that will have to face for better or for worse. Please read it first fanfic.


**Forward unto dawn**

**This is my first fanfic, I hope you enjoy it and at the end of the chapter I will tell you more or less the idea that I have for this story.**

**Kingdom Hearts and its characters belong to Square Enix and Disney, not me.**

**This is the English version of my fanfic**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The start of something new**

I opened my eyes slowly and largely because of the light coming through the window of my room, I turned my head slowly to the right to see what time it was, suddenly my eyes opened two huge dishes because what I saw - **"Fuck, 8: 00, the first day of school begins around half an hour and I'm going to be late"** - I thought. I stood like a complete crazy of the bed and ran to the bathroom to get ready.

Surprisingly finished in record time and left my room as quickly, but I am a little smarter I almost fell down the stairs - "Great, you're so smart Naminé and where the hell is my bag" - I rebuked myself while looking backpack. Finding it as fast as I could I left my house in the direction of the school.

* * *

"Well, I have to congratulate myself this time" - I said come in 15 minutes. I went straight to the lists to see which class touched me **- "I have been in 4-A, which have of my friends are with me, so they are with me Kairi, Ventus, Sora and Olette ... But where is Roxas? Great, I'm not in class with my boyfriend; I see this in Class 4-B, it is best to go to my class "**-. I thought a little disappointed.

As I was walking to class, thinking of something pretty stupid, collision with a person without realizing it - "I'm sorry, forgive me" - I said quite embarrassed.

"Look better next time where you look, understand" - I said in a very rude tone, before leaving and losing sight.

**"But that guy who believes"** - I thought so angry - **"let Nam, you must not give importance."**

Arriving to class met all my friends on their sites talking, I could see that Kairi and Olette were sitting together, Ventus and Sora also sat together - **"Great, Who with whom I'll sit?"**

"Hi Nami, how are you?" - I asked all at once.

"Well, the truth pretty good," - I replied with a joy that could not hide.

"How about the holidays in New York with your mother, meet cute some guys?" - I said Olette and Kairi with wry smiles.

"No, and I'm dating Roxas" - said in a tone very red in my face - "Besides, Sora, Ven, the two have seen somewhere Roxas" - I was concerned.

"No, sorry, we've been looking for, but has not appeared anywhere, but it sure Roxas appears after" - they told me

"Thank you" - I replied calmly, hiding my mood was too low - **"I'm a good actress, I should use this for future."**

* * *

We talked together for a while before starting school, but when the teacher enters had to sit, I was nervous because I still could not find a seat, until I saw one at the end of the class, so I ran as relaxed as possible by not making anything stupid like this morning. Upon arriving I saw a person sitting on the left looking at the sale.

"Sorry, this site is occupied?" - I asked hoping to say no.

"No, sit down if you want" - I said in a tone that could not describe, but I did not like anything.

"Thank you" - I replied in the same tone that I had answered putting a strange face, not tell if it was wise of superiority or constipation.

When he turned to me saw it was the same guy I had a very nice meeting in the hallway a moment ago - **"Shit"** - but what surprised me was the golden eyes that left me petrified and having strange feeling in the stomach and why I started to blush - **"But that happens to me."**

* * *

**Hope you like what I've written so far, this story is of romance and drama, but with humor to make it much more fun So I'm going to put a character that I created, make the lives of the characters are different.**


End file.
